Figured I'm not Alone
by Booksarefabulous
Summary: A 23 year old Sinead Starling is aware with the fact the a she's getting older everyday! and b she never wanted to be a forever alone. And so, on their 23rd birthday, Ned and Ted made a plan. A plan that could make their sister happy or sad in the end. It's a discovery for the all of them. Could it be possible for Sinead to be happy and satisfied with the man she never expected?


**A/N It's on Sinead's POV.**

**Three years after the Clue Hunt . . .**

The first three years after the clue hunt was my busy days. I wasn't supposed to be good with medicine stuff, that is not just my field, but I did my best with it just to do some good with my brothers. It was worth it though. I did made a formula for Ned, which made him whole again after a year of taking it every single day. Meanwhile with Ted, it was a slow progress, but with a help from Ned, the slow progress seemed tolerable. For a year, we made a lot of experiments with Ted, all of it with his insistence and permission. It was a painful work to do but in the end we succeeded. We made it possible for Ted to have his sight back.

Then we're back. The genius triplets back in the world, whole again.

Then the next thing is Ted and Ned both at the age of 20, _duh we're triplets,_ have learned to hit on girls. And eventually, have girlfriends.

Ever in my life did I not imagined being a boyfriendless human being at the age 20, 21 or 22. Sure having a boyfriend is not a big deal, especially for an Ekat, let alone a Cahill, like me.

But the mere fact that I got older every second alone, and that I am a female who's supposed to be in a companion of a male, and to know that both of my brothers have their girlfriends, is quite, uncomfortable.

Is there something wrong with me? Does the Ph. D after my name scares some male human species.

Well, if so. That's plain crap.

* * *

It was the same thing every_ friggin_ day since after Ned and Ted were cured. Because my brothers and I didn't have to go to school because we're done with that for like, umm, about 8 years or so, we all have a lot of free time. _Tons_ of it.

We still live in the same house. Ned and Ted insisted on that, though we're all 22. They said that they're still Cahills. Cahills we're never safe. So both of them thought that living in the same house is the best option. I might as well point out that our house is very large and very secured.

So as I was saying, every day is the same. Not for them maybe, because they have their girlfriends, But for me, same boring day.

I identify a problem, I formulate a hypothesis. I review the related literature, I discovered something. I'll make further observations, I'll get more questions. I'll try to answer everything, so do I. I'll make a methodology, so do I. I'll gather data, graphs will be done. Make interpretations, math is easy as pie. I'll pass this research, I'll be good for a year.

Oh gosh, my life is so _scientific method of research._

And then one day I thought that . . .

I've never felt alone in my life. I thought just having my brothers complete and whole, knowing that I have a stable job as a scientist, knowing that there are no threats to Cahill, is what I may call a Life.

Then I remembered the Maslow's heirarchy of needs, the middle to up.

I figured I was wrong.

I haven't considered it. And I might as well not achieve it.

Cause I'm geek as a nerd. If that makes sense.

Oh maybe I will die alone. Cause I'm geek like that.

* * *

"Wake up"

"Sinead"

"Wake up"

"Sinead"

"Wake up . . oOoOooOoo"

"Sinead . .AhahahaHaha"

"WAKE UP!"

Like a broken piano they sung, Ted and Ned made their best efforts to wake me up on our 23rd birthday.

"Whooaa what kind of broken orchestra was that?" I said sitting up, yawning and brushing the hair out of my face. _Yeah I did that at once. _

"We sort of think to be like a untuned guitar, but broken orchestra? Well thanks, we'll take that as a compliment, at least we're grand brother." Ned said sarcastically and gave Ted a high five straight in the face as Ted's ready hand made him stupid.

We all both laughed.

I then looked at the clocked and sighed. In exactly 30 seconds is my birthday. And 2 minutes after that is either Ned or Ted. And the other after the other.

I don't really know. We all just knew that I'm the first one.

They both waited and started the countdown while I fixed my blankets and stood up in front of them.

"3 . . . 2. . . .1 " they both said in a very very very exciting way. That made me the most non-excited person in the world.

"0. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISTER!"

They leaped at me and bearhugged me right at the moment for about whole 30 seconds. And I just wanna be as happy as them. But I can't cause it's not what I feel.

I'm not happy getting older.

"Thank you Ned and Ted." I said in the most convincing way that made me look like that I'm very happy that it's my birthday.

"You seem sad?" Ned asked.

"Um, I'm not happy but I'm not sad." I said frankly.

"Why so?" Ted asked.

"I don't know. I'm figuring that out too."

"Okay we'll talk more about this after . . . 3 . . .2 . . 1 "

"0. . .HAPPY BIRTHDAY NED OR TED!" Ned exclaimed.

Then another bearhug.

Then again for the last time after 1 minute and 30 seconds, Ted started to do the countdown again.

"... 3...2...1 ...0 HAPPY BIRTHDAY NED OR TED" they both exclaimed.

And so another bearhug was done.

"Okay enough with the bearhugs, you guys are male species, and the bearhugs, you just gave me a back ache." I said jokingly trying to make them feel that everything is fine after all.

"Okay, Sinead, since we're 23, we've made plans." Ted said.

"What, you've made plans without me?" Being an adult is just so making me want to be a child again where we all made plans together. Not like this. they both learned to really leave me out.

"For me, For me and For you." Ned added.

"For me too?" I was suddenly filled with hope. What is this, some kind of vacation as a family again?

"Yup" They answered at the same time.

"But with different stuffs" Ned added slowly.

And I couldn't helped but frowned at them.

"Not together, eh?"

They nodded.

Then Ted hugged me and so do Ned. I was again enclosed in a bearhug with my brothers who just panned a birthday celebration without being together.

"Then how?" I asked them silently.

"Hmmm. How about pack some stuff first? Then we'll talk about it after in the living room at around lunch time?" Ted said.

"Good idea brother." Ned supported.

"Fine. Then go out first. I might as well take a shower too."

"Sure, you really need to."

I shot them a questioning look.

"We're smelling you." they both said with their pointing fingers under their noses.

I tried to throw a pillow at them, but the door slammed behind them as they made their rapid exit.

_Geeks._

_What kind of celebration will it be? _

then I sighed.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I love them but I do not own them. This is a pure work of fiction from a fiction.**


End file.
